Wizard King
by E.B.R.forever
Summary: "So are we going to fight than?" That is the story of Ron and Draco. But what if Draco reason for picking on Ron is because he secretly has a crush on him, but all Ron sees is a prat. What happens when Ron/Draco are paired together for the Triwizard Tournament. Can Draco prove to Ron that he's more than some spoiled rich prat or will Ron simply not care. Give it a try please.
1. The Boy Who Would Be Squib

**DISCLAIMER**** – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHT'S GO TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BRO'S. **

**BECAUSE I'M A BOOK PURIST AND MANY WAYS, A LOT OF SCENES WILL COME FROM THE BOOKS. SO, AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER I WILL GIVE THE PAGE NUMBER, TITLE OF BOOK FOR EACH SCENE. JUST FOR YOU GUYS, SO YOU KNOW I'M NOT LYING WHEN I SAY IT'S THERE. **

**ONLY WHEN WE GET TO YEAR FOUR WILL IT BREAK AWAY FROM THE BOOKS, BUT I JUST WANT TO SET UP ALL RON/DRACO MOMENTS FROM PERVIOUS YEARS TO BUILD THEIR TENSION. **

**EVERY LINE DIVISION IS A SHIFT FROM RON'S POV TO DRACO'S. SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT. AND ENJOY MY HORRIBLE ATTEMPT TO WRITE IN THE QUEEN'S ENGLISH AND JUST ENGLISH PERIOD.**

* * *

**The Boy Who Would Be Squib**

South of London deep in the country hillside, away from muggles and the prying eyes of wizarding neighbors sat a house, but not just any house. This house appeared to be held up by magic alone. It was crooked due to the additional add-ons of bedrooms that stuck out the side of the house in a manner that made them appeared to float on air. In the front yard sat a rubber boot, and old tire from a muggles car and a leaning post with a banged-up, rusted sign that said The Burrow.

The Burrow was home to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the proud parents of seven children, six boys and one girl, each with flaming red hair, all wizards. That summer was like any other at the burrow. The twins-Fred and George mucked about, while making fun of their younger brother Ron.

Today Ron was out in the front yard of the burrow, waiting for the post. It was the last week of July and Percy, Fred, and George were to receive their annual letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Ron was hoping his letter would be amongst the pile.

All summer he bored his family with retellings of their stories at Hogwarts. He never doubted that he wouldn't receive his letter. And why should he, when his entire family was all witches and wizards. That was until a week before the end of July when Fred joked about the letters arriving late, and which George added it was because they wanted to let Ron down easily.

Ron really hadn't meant to ask them, but he couldn't help it.

"Why would they want to let me down?"

"Why ickle Ronnie-I'm surprise at you," Fred scowled, as if Ron should have known better.

"Yeah-you'll think the bloody git would have figured out, that he isn't getting a letter," chimed George.

"Wotcher you two on about? How come I won't get a letter? I'm a wizard too." Ron shouted.

"Ah"-"Oh-dear," the twins said in unison as they shot each other a reproachful look.

Moving his eyes back and forth between the twins, Ron had inched closer to them as they turned their backs to him to talk. Ron caught words like, "you tell him" – "no you" –"it's going to break his heart" – "but George we can't allow him to go on forever thinking he's one of us" – "you're right we should tell him" – "better us than Percy or someone else-ay," the twins whispered.

"Tell me what? What's going to break my heart?" Ron said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Ron watched as both Fred and George put a hand on each of his shoulder.

"We're telling you this for your own good." George started as Fred continued.

"But you're a squib; I suspected mum and dad are going to tell-ya in the coming week. But you're not going to Hogwarts. You're no wizard… sorry mate." The twins then ruffled Ron's hair before walking off.

They had left him standing in the now de-gnome backyard, staring out over the hedge. Shaking his head Ron sniffed, but refused to cry. He was going to ask his mum if what the twins said was true.

After talking to his mum and later his dad, Ron had been more than pleased when the twins got their wands taken and had to perform all of his chores for two weeks. So here he was with nothing to do for another week, but wait on the post.

But Ron couldn't help but wonder if what the twins said was true. He knew according to both his parent that he was a wizard, but what if he wasn't wizard enough for Hogwarts. What if he truly was a squib, and all his family magic went to his older brothers and his little sister?

Ron silently admitted to himself that there was nothing special about him, not like his older brothers who were all smart, even the twins who earn decent grades only because they chose not to full apply themselves. But they were brilliant at other things, and Percy was just smart without trying, and so were Bill and Charlie, and Ginny.

What was he good at? What could he do that his older brothers haven't done already? Ron couldn't answer because he didn't think he was good at anything worth being good at. Even Ginny was surpassing him at certain things.

Growling at himself, Ron kicked the dirt before scanning the sky for an owl, hoping it carried his letter to Hogwarts. He had been up watching the sky since morning and now it was late evening. But with nothing to do Ron decided to wait for his father who he knew was on his way home with some wild tale about muggle contraptions.

So Ron sat in the grass watching the gnome sneak back into the yard. It didn't take long for Ron to spot his dad's old second-hand hat peeking through the corn field. Greeting his dad both Weasley's entered their home.

Three days later, Ron was awarded with the sight of an originary brown owl flying his way. The owl dropped a bunch of egg colored envelopes at the base of Ron's feet before flying away.

Ron stared down at the first envelope addressed to Percy for mere seconds before snatching them up, and running inside the house. He quickly shuffled through the envelopes moving Percy's, than Fred's, followed by George's letter out the way, until he got to the last letter addressed to him.

Ripping it open Ron read the first line over and over, until he could recite it in his head. He was accepted, he was going to Hogwarts, and he wasn't a squib. Ron didn't bother reading the rest of the letter. His mum had already told him that he would be getting Charlie's old wand, since Charlie brought a new one last year.

This saddened Ron because he felt as if his entire life was spent living in the hand-me-down of other people. And nothing truly ever belonged to him. It was as if he was in some ways living their life and not his own. But what hurt Ron the most was knowing that he would never experience Ollivander like the rest of his brothers and comes next year his little sister Ginny.

He felt ashamed of his family's wealth, considering he was pureblood, and most purebloods were indeed wealth. Yet Ron knew in his heart that money wouldn't make him happy, but it wouldn't hurt and it'll help out his family a lot.

Satisfied that he would be attending Hogwarts come September first Ron set out to go watch his brothers de-gnome the garden.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks and I look forward to your reviews.**


	2. Broomsticks & Platform 9 34

**DISCLAIMER**** – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHT'S GO TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BRO'S. **

**EVERY LINE DIVISON IS A SHIFT FROM RON'S POV TO DRACO'S. SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT. AND ENJOY MY HORRIBLE ATTEMPT TO WRITE IN THE QUEEN'S ENGLISH AND JUST ENGLISH PERIOD.**

* * *

Draco laid in his king-size honey-walnut sled bed, buried beneath the green and black covers. He hated his life at the moment. He didn't understand why his parents, in particular his father was forcing him to get rid of his nasty cold without the aid of a potion or spell.

He honestly could care less if it made him stronger.

"Master Malfoy, Dobby has brought you food."

Scowling Draco stay put and burrowed himself farther into his covers.

"I don't remember asking you to bring me food?"

"D-dobby is aware of his M-masters wishes, but Dobby must also obey his Mistress," the elf squawk shaking from head to toe.

From beneath his covers Draco made out the clatter of china hitting silver. Peeking from behind the heavy quilts he watched as the ugly, dirty, little creature quiver to death while holding onto his tray of food.

Closing his eyes and groaning after what felt like ages of just watching the elf standing in the middle of his floor holding the oversize tray Draco snapped.

"Well sit it down!"

"Y-yes Master Malfoy-Dobby is sorry," the elf jumped causing the tea and soup to spill over their rims and onto the silver tray.

Sitting the tray on the nightstand near Draco's bed Dobby bent his body at the waist allowing his nose to touch his feet before disappearing.

Ignoring the tray of food, Draco turned over in his bed and stared-up at the gold crystal chandelier hoping that his cold would be gone by the end of the week. He wanted to go school shopping with his mum, and was hoping he could convince her to buy him a new broom. He knew it wouldn't be hard to convince her once he faked a good cry.

And as luck would have it, Malfoy was as health as an Ox came the last week of August.

Standing on a small footstool inside Madam Malkin shop, near the back of the store Draco expelled a breath of hot air trying not to snap at the woman for taking so long with his robes. He tried to remind himself that perfection could not be rushed, but it was no use.

From the back of the shop he could hear the door opening and closing, but he chose not to listen after a while. Instead his thoughts went back to how his mother had refused to buy him a broom even after he cried.

Draco didn't understand, his crying normally worked, so now he had to come up with a way to get his father to buy him a new broom instead, and that was going to be a bit of a challenge.

Coming out of his thoughts, Draco spotted a boy around his age stepping onto the second footstool that rested next to his. The boy's hair was a mess, and his appearance wasn't any better Draco thought. As he took in the eye glasses held together with tape, and the baggy clothes that were falling from his body. Draco tried not to sneer or looked disgusted since he wanted to chat with someone his age.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes," the raven hair boy replied

_Merlin father was right. Hogwarts really is going to the dogs. _"My father's next door buying my books and my mums up the street looking at wands." Draco replied back in a bored tone. He couldn't help it if things bore him easily and this boy was one of them, which was a shame because they haven't even been talking long Draco thought.

"But what I really want is a broom. I don't understand why first years aren't allowed one. I'll just have to smuggle it in somehow, but first I have to bully my dad into buy one for me. What about you?"

"Um,"-

"I say, look at that man," Draco screamed watching Hagrid wave to Harry with two large ice cream cones in hand.

"Do you know him?"

"That Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts,"

"Oh, my father told me about him. He's a servant."

"He's the Gamekeeper."

"Yes. I've heard about him. He's sort of a savage. Lives in a hut on the school grounds, and every now and then he'll get drunk and try to do magic and set his bed on fire." Draco sneered with disgust.

"I think he's brilliant."

"Do you?" Draco question with a glint in his eye as he eyed the boy next to him before chuckling darkly.

"Figures" Draco continued, turning from the boy all together.

"All done dear," the woman said looking up at Draco who just rolled his eyes, and huffed.

"About bloody time," he scowled her while stepping down from the footstool. Pulling the robe up and over his head, he threw it into the woman's face.

"I'll take five more just like it delivered by Friday," he told her before leaving the shop without another word to any of them.

* * *

"Packed with muggles every year," Mrs. Weasley cried as she made her way toward platform nine and three-quarters. Percy was leading the way follow by Fred and George, than Ron.

"Can I go too mom," Ginny begged.

"You're too young dear, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you first."

With a nod of his head Percy raced his cart toward platforms nine and ten, and just as he reached the barrier between the two platforms a mob of tourist swarm before him, but Percy had simply vanished from sight.

Fred and George went next but before Ron could enter the barrier Harry approached Mrs. Weasley for help. After introducing him to her son-Ron who was also attending Hogwarts for the first time, Mrs. Weasley allowed Harry to go through the gateway first. Ron quickly followed Harry who was taking in the steaming red engine of the Hogwarts Express train, as well as all the witches and wizards saying goodbye to their families. After spotting his brothers Ron quickly made his way towards them as they were putting their trucks onto the train.

As the second to last whistle blew Ron started for the train's entrance when Mrs. Weasley intercepted him for a bone crushing hug. Gobbling him up in her arms she planted a kiss upon his forehead, while pulling a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe a bit of soot from his nose. But Ron jerked his head away and looked around to make sure no one saw, while wiggling out of his mother's arms.

"Mumm, I'm not a baby," Ron whined as Mrs. Weasley signed but tried to grab Ron and wipe his nose.

"Mom — geroff."

"Ron you have something on your nose."

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose,"

"Shut up," Ron scowled

"All right, if you say so," she huffed as Ron blow out a frustrated breath and avoid her glance.

"I'll just go now. See you later mum, Ginny." And with that Ron boarded the train and quickly found himself an empty compartment towards the back of the train after waving bye to his mom from inside the train.

Sitting inside the empty compartment looking out the window, Ron wondered about his future at Hogwarts. He didn't dare hope that he would be as smart and made prefect like Percy or become head boy like Bill or even made Quidditch captain like Charlie who was after all good enough to play for England. No, Ron didn't hope for those things because in his mind they were useless considering he would never achieve such things. He wasn't like his brothers, he wasn't smart or creative and he liked adventures as much as the next boy or girl, but he would never be daring like Charlie and go off to work with dragons. He was just Ron, useless, so what good was he really, what could he do that would make his parents proud. Signing to himself Ron looked up when he heard the door to his compartment open up.

Staring at him was the raven hair boy from the platform as well as the twins.

"Harry," the twins said in unison.

"Have we introduced ourselves I'm Fred and I'm George, and this is our brother Ron? Well see you later."

"Bye," both Ron and Harry said.

Staring at the boy's forehead Ron tried to see if he could see the sign, but his hair was in the way so Ron stopped staring and was all set to ignore the boy when his mouth blurted out instead.

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, I thought the twins were just making fun as always…. Have you really got the,"

Pointing to his forehead as a way of letting Harry know what he meant Harry smiled and nodded his head. He sat opposite Ron and lifted his hair.

"Cool,"

"Are all your family wizards," Harry asked equal taking with Ron as Ron was with him.

"Er - I suppose so. Mom has an accountant for a cousin, but she doesn't really talk about him.

"So you must know loads of magic."

"Not really. I heard you lived with muggles. What are they like?"

"Horrible – well not all of them, but my aunt, uncle and cousin are. I wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five - I'm the sixth son, than there's Ginny." Ron said rather solemnly as he remember his thoughts from earlier on.

The conversation between the two boys flowed with ease as they talked about everything from the muggles world of sports to Quidditch, where Ron made sure to tell Harry all of the teams as well as his favorite players.

When the cart of sweets rolled around at noon Harry went out to the cart and ordered everything. When he came back inside he dumped them all next to him on the seat, and looked to Ron who just shook his head and held up a lumpy package full of sandwiches. Pulling one out Ron exam it and signed.

"She always forgets that I don't like corn beef."

"I'll swap you one of those for one of these," Harry said holding up one of his cauldron cakes.

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on have a pasty than. It's alright – I can't eat all of this by myself," Harry said smiling at Ron who turned bright red.

"Tanks," said Ron as he bent his head missing the huge smiling that lite Harry's face.

And for the next hour Ron spent it telling Harry about the different number of sweets, including the one time the twins gave him a vomit favor Jelly Bean, until they were back to talking Quidditch.

Ron was just explaining the point system to Harry when the compartment door opened up once more, but it was neither the toad less boy Neville nor the girl Hermione Granger who was helping him look for the creature.

Instead Ron and Harry found themselves sharing up at three boys as they entered the compartment. Harry immediately recognized the blond boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop, and got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**The scene with Harry and Draco comes from page 76-78 in HPSS**

**The first bit of the Train scene with Harry and the Weasley's comes from page 92-93 in HPSS**

**The scene on the Train between Ron/Harry is from pages 98-108 from HPSS. **

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks and I look forward to your reviews.**


	3. Update on Story

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm getting ready to go back to school, and work has been kicking my butt. So updates won't be as frequent. I will complete this story. That much I can tell you, but all I can say is subscribe to story alert if you haven't already. And stay tune because I do plan on being done with this story by the end of this year. And I say that knowing that I'm about to get a shit load of work this semester from my teachers.**

**So, thank you to all those that have subscribe or favorite and leave me wonderful reviews. I love it, and love you for it because they really do help and allows me to grow. So, thank you and enjoy the few weeks we have left of summer. **


End file.
